Lion Claws and Tiger Tails
by Light Shadow Angel
Summary: When a new tournament takes place in Antartica, Ray finds himself being pulled in two different directions. He and Lee get into a fight before the planes leave. Suddenly the bladbreaker plane crashes, and Lee finds himself thinking nonstop about the Neko.


**Lion Claws and Tiger Tails**

**Written by Shadow Angel**

**February 21, 2006**

**Chapter 1: The fight**

"3…2…1, let it rip!" The phoenix and the white tiger yelled in unison as their blades collided. They spun around each other, creating electricity. Kenny gulped, as he typed on his silver laptop.

"They're too evenly matched."

"Good!" Tyson yipped, through the revolving excitement of the battle.

"No, Tyson, I mean they're _too_ evenly matched." Kai and Ray became distracted and looked at Kenny. The chief waved his small hands back in forth. "No! Kai, Ray, watch your blades!" The two looked back at their blades just in time to see them come catapulting back towards them and hitting them in their chests. Kai and Ray flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Are you guys all right!" Max questioned, as Hilary ran to them. Kai looked like he was crying and so did Ray, but actually… they were getting ready to laugh. Then they did, and Tyson had never heard either of them laugh that hard. Even Max was stunned. It only happened because they looked at each other. Ray's hair had broke free of his hair-rap, and Kai's hair was sticking straight up. Tyson's grandpa suddenly appeared in the doorway of the dojo.

"Letter for the stylin' bladebreakers! It actually cam a few days ago dudes, but I forgot all about it." The white tiger was first to look, so the letter was thrown to him.

"Hey, I wonder what it is?" Tyson began as he walked to Ray.

"It's from Mr. Dickinson." Ray told as he tore it open. He started to read it aloud, "Dear Bladebreakers, White Tigers, Demolition Boys, and the all stars, you are officially invited to compete in the Antarctic beyblade competition. It is hosted February 28, and will start with the ceremony for welcoming our world champions, the bladebreakers. Inside, you will find plane tickets to take to the plane, and special name tags." Ray snickered, "Special… yeah, right… well anyway… You need them to get in… oh, never mind." He finished reading it and Tyson yipped.

"Yeah we're going to Antarctica!" Ray smiled, pulling his long midnight black hair, that went to his knees, back into a ponytail and putting it back up. His top fangs hung over his bottom lip as he did so.

Grandpa perked back up, "By the way, dudes, some bladers stopped by for a visit. And you know, they all kinda remind me, of the little dude over here." and he pointed to Ray. Ray gulped, '_the white tigers_…' he immediately thought. He wasn't completely sure if they had believed him at the Hong Kong, but they would have to deal with it. All that really mattered was why they were there.

Sure enough there they were.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor himself." Lee retorted, making Ray get very anxious. Anxiety was swarming through his veins, and his heart was pounding so fast, that it felt like it as going to explode.

"I…I…" Kevin snorted.

"Of course, it's always like Ray to be speechless, every time he sees us." Ray's golden eye twitched and he started to relax.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ray questioned, "I mean, didn't you get the invite to the tournament?" He figured they had received it earlier than the bladebreakers had.

"Of course! Oh, chill out Ray. We had to come here because, all closer airports, including ours weren't going that way, so we came here." Lee told as he elbowed Ray. "By the way Ray… we kind of wanted to have you on our team for this tournament." Tyson started up again.

"Hey! Back off! Can't you see he doesn't like you messing with him?" The white tigers cracked up. Ray turned bright red and turned back towards the bluenette.

"…Tyson…" Lee was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"Is that true, Ray?" Ray's tiger eyes slit and felt himself being pulled towards the bladebreakers and being pulled towards the white tigers. _'See what you get me into, Tyson?'_ He questioned himself, as he felt the pressure being pounded down on him. He could say yes and give them license to ignore him for the rest of his life. Then he could say no, and get the bladebreakers mad at him.

"I… Lee, I… I just don't like it, okay?" Lee's bronze eyes slit also. He couldn't believe Ray had actually stuck up for himself to the white tigers.

"So what exactly don't you like, Ray?" Ray sighed.

"Listen, Lee, don't take it to heart. I just… don't know. Lee, I told you before that I was sort of sick of-"

"Us?" Lee questioned and turned towards Mariah, "See, I told you." Ray took a step back, feeling their eyes fixed on his.

"No, that's not it. Sick of not being able to see the world. You know, I thought you guys understood." Lee turned his back towards Ray.

"Fine Ray, don't make up your mind. I don't even care if you have a team for this." His eyes turned to Ray's, and Ray gasped. "I guess you really are the traitor, I thought you were." Ray released his breath.

"Lee! Why are you always so short-tempered! It drives me nuts! You don't even give me a chance, you're so ready to attack me." He claimed in one breath. In a split second, Ray found himself pinned to the wall of Tyson's dojo, with Lee holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"…that's why… Listen Ray, your just as tempered as me, trust me, I've seen you and some of your moods, so don't go off saying that." Ray hissed into the white tiger's face and let his golden eyes slit, "What 'cha gonna do Ray? Huh? Tell me- Oh!" Lee found himself, slowly releasing Ray's shirt, and kneeling down.

"Sorry Lee, but that's what I'm gonna do." Lee's face was beat red, nearly purple, and he was about ready to pass out. Getting hit in the nuts isn't really a fun thing to have happen to a boy. The neko-jin leaned down beside his old teammate, "Will you just listen?" Suddenly, Lee's fist locked with Ray's eye and sent him backwards, only to be caught by Tyson and Kai.

"We'll see you at the tournament, Ray." Lee announced getting up. He motioned for the others to follow him out. Mariah looked back at Ray, shook her head, and continued walking. His eye was turning black, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, and he couldn't wait to kick their butts.

A/n: Sorry about the short chapter. I've got writers block.


End file.
